Generally, conventional processing units in petroleum refining industry are huge in size. Examples of such processing units include distillation columns, absorption columns, stripping columns, and contacting columns. The main reason behind huge size of the conventional processing units is that inter-phase mass transfer rates are limited by the contact area and contact time. To overcome low mass transfer rates in the conventional processing units, rotating packed bed (RPB) units can be used. In recent times, the RPB units have received considerable attention as a means of process intensification for gas-liquid mass transfer. The RPB units can induce centrifugal forces that are over 100 to 1000 times of the gravitational force. This High Gravity driving force allows for increased throughput in the processing units, immensely improved mass transfer rates, and reduced. Height Equivalent to Theoretical Plates (HETP) by about 10 to 200 times, all of which results in size reduction of the processing units.